Before the Vodka
by KaiTheLittleRebel
Summary: The Too Much Vodka prequel. Will have chapters.


Yami paced around the kitchen, a phone up against his ear. "Hi, Jaden!" he said when his friend finally answered. "Do me a favor, and call every friend you know. Say that Yami's having a party, and everyone is invited!" Yami hung up the phone before Jaden could answer, and ran full speed into the kitchen, where Yugi was cleaning.

"Must we have this party?" Yugi asked with a whiny voice. "I mean, we could be doing productive things, like finding the cure for cancer, or solving world hunger!" Yami just rolled his eyes. "Sure, but that's not quite as fun, now. Is it?" "Whatever." Yugi mumbled. "Don't blame me when, not if, WHEN you get drunk at this party." And with that, an angry and exasperated Yugi left the room, grumbling about his bills.

Yami shrugged and called Tea, his girlfriend, and Mai, his... weekend girlfriend. It's a long story.

Jaden rushed to get his pants on as he prepared for one of Yami's famous weekend parties. Yami, a party animal, hosted a special party every other month, and these parties were considered ledgendary. There was sex, alcohol, and BOOBIES!

Jaden had already called as many people as he could. Including Jack, Rose, Yuusei, and Alexis. The gorgeus Alexis. He could hook up with that sexy beast any time, any place. Even if Alexis had two vaginas, which would be fucking AWESOME!

As he managed to zip his leather pants up, Jaden ran out the door, grabbing his slifer red jacket on the way out. He saw Syrus, Alexis, Joey, Tristan, everybody in a huge white limo outside his apartment building. "Frikkin' SICK!" Jaden howled as he sprinted down the driveway and into the limo. Yuusei rolled down the window and greeted his happy friend as the limo door opened, allowing Jaden to enter.

"How's it going, bro?" Yuusei asked, patting Jaden on the back. "Pretty good!" Jaden panted happily. "After all, this is the first party that Yami has ever invited me to!" Yuusei nodded. "Me too. Probably because of the whole time-line thing." "Um, hey Jaden." Alexis said, scooting over so that she was closer to him. "Keep cool, man." Jaden mumbled to himself.

"I REALLY LOVE WAFFLES! NOTHING ELSE! JUST-FUCKING-WAFFLES!" he hollered at the top of his lungs. "Oh shit." Yuusei laughed. "He just screwed over any chance he had with Alexis." Joey and Tristan snickered. "ME TOO!" Alexis hollered, equally as loud. And she and Jaden spent the whole ride talking about waffles.

Yuusei and Jack texted back and forth on their phones, because their conversation was private. 'Do you think it'll work out?' Yuusei texted Jack. The reply came quickly. 'HELL NO!' It said. Yuusei laughed at what looked like nothing to the others. "Um, is he mentally stable?" Mai asked Ryou, who shrugged. 'Why is that?' Yuusei asked. 'Four words. Big boobs, micro-sized dick.' Jack replied, which sent Yuusei into a hysteria of laughter.

"Seriously, though. I don't think he is completely sane." Tea muttered to Marik, who laughed so hard that a booger flew out of his mouth. "Eeewww!" Rebbeca shrieked. Just then, the limo pulled to a stop, and Seto Kaiba got into the limo. Everyone grew silent.

"What?" Kaiba asked. "Oh, I see. You're all thinking 'Ew, Seto! He's such a dick-head!' Well, I have news for you! I am here to party, and nothing more." That set everyone at ease, and the conversations started back up again. 'So, the big CEO jerk is here?' Jack texted Yuusei anxiously. 'Oh, chillax! He can't be too bad.' Yuusei sighed as he sent his text. 'I don't know...' Jack texted. 'Hey, let's just ask Crow about this later. He's driving there.' Yuusei sent the text. Jack didn't text back. He didn't need to.

"So, Yuusei," Kaiba started. "You're from the future, huh?" Yuusei nodded slowly. "Did my hairstyle, dueldisk, and jacket not tip you off?" he retorted. Seto laughed. "Please. With my money, I see stuff like you on a daily basis." Yuusei rolled his eyes and texted to Jack 'Actually, you were right. He is a jerkwad.' 'LOL.' Jack texted back. Kaiba fake stretched, and put his arm over Rebecca's shoulder.

"So, ya come here often?" he asked. Rebecca slid away from her... admirer, you could call it. "Um, no. This is my first limo ride..." she responded. "Really?" Kaiba asked with interest. He had rehearsed this conversation for years. Maybe he would lose his virginity tonight! "You know, this is actually MY first limo ride, too. I'm not really a socialable guy." "Me neither! I mean, not a socialable GIRL, anyways." Rebecca said nervously. Kaiba just laughed. "Really?" he asked. "You seem WAY too funny to be un-noticed." Rebbeca just blushed and looked away. Kaiba scooted nearer to her cheek. "You know, I bet you are the prettiest girl here."

Rebbeca turned as red as a turnip as Kaiba grabbed her hand and interlaced his fingers with hers. "Rebecca..." Kaiba began. Rebecca whipped her head around to face Kaiba. "I know." she said. "I'm sorry though. I just can't" "Can't what?" Kaiba asked sarcastically. "Can't do this?" and with that, Kaiba leaned over and kissed Rebecca, just as the limo stopped in front of Yami and Yugi's house. At first, Rebecca fought it. But she slowly started to enjoy it, and kissed him back.

Joey and Tristan snickered. "Ooooooh!" Tristan cooed. "Rebbeca and Kaiba, sitting in a tree." Joey began. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Tristan and Joey shouted simultaneously. Kaiba just shoved Joey's face with one hand, not even stopping the kiss. "Whatever." Joey sneered. "Have fun with your GIRLFRIEND!" And the two boys ran off.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
